A-Tower New Year's Eve Party
by angrymadsigyn
Summary: Post Avengers, sequel to "Viking Secrets Underneath", "Bathtub Contact of the Third Degree" and "Brotherly Banter", Loki is a diva, implied Thorki, language warnings, implied threesome, fluff, don't read if you don't like, one shot.


Tony Stark's New Year's Eve parties were notorious. This year was to be special since he decided to throw two separate parties, one for the public eye, business partners and notables as guests and another private party for his friends and team-mates and a certain ex-foe, damn...

He left the public party early excusing himself after clinking glasses and being photographed with everybody and ran back to the A-Tower where the real party was.

He was half expecting some mild disaster or at least awkwardness because of, ya know, _Loki_, but he didn't imagine in his wildest dreams what he found.

Everybody seemed to have fun; they laughed, danced, ate and drank, not even missing Tony, which was insulting! He even saw Fury and Maria Hill laugh. Tony didn't get it until he spotted a very pale but very much living Phil Coulson on a couch.

He sailed towards said couch, welcomed and patted on the shoulders on the way, grabbed an offered drink and sat himself to the presumed dead agent's left since Steve was sitting at the man's right.

"Welcome back, Casper! Sonofabitch Fury! I could spoon out his good eye right now!"

"Come on, Stark! It worked, didn't it?" Phil smiled and oh, did that feel good to see that sweet little smile again!

"I got that reference!" the Captain said with a wide grin.

Tony sighed and looked around somewhat annoyed that he wasn't automatically in the spotlight the moment he entered the room. His brows slowly rose, trying to meet his hairline. There was a circle on the dance floor, clapping hands, yelling and whistling and in the middle there was Loki seemingly doing the 'Saturday Night Fever' number. When the fuck did the Trickster learn to move like that?! And what the fuck was he wearing?!

The music stopped and so did Loki. Pepper handed him a glass and Darcy was all over him giggling like a teenager. She was obviously fishing for a pseudo Norse god/hot alien fuck for herself. Even the Black Widow smiled and winked at him, much to Hawkeye's displeasure. Thor wasn't doing so well either all cramped up in his tuxedo, with an increasingly unhappy Jane hanging from his arm. He was almost constantly eying the shimmering silhouette of the Liesmith and his girlfriend didn't exactly appreciate that. She was definitely hoping for more attention than the Thunderer seemed to allot her.

Tony had to admit Loki was quite the sight. He was barefoot, his interminable legs clad in a pair of skinny silver pants barely covering his hipbones, his upper body enveloped in a very transparent plum colored shirt with silver thread here and there, unbuttoned almost to his waist, like there was anything left to expose. He was also wearing silver jewellery: small earrings, a new moon pendant chain at the base of his neck, a rune charms bracelet on his left wrist and a fat rune engraved ring on his right thumb. His hair wasn't flattened out any more; the black curls were styled with a wet look hair gel. He was smiling charmingly and Tony could have sworn the Trickster was wearing just a bit of mascara and lip gloss... Even Bruce and Rhodey were watching him in awe.

"Full tilt diva, I said it..." Tony mumbled.

"He'll soon have someone kneel too..." Nat said from behind.

Steve flushed and took a sip of his Cola.

"Shame on you, Capsicle, for thinking what I think!" Tony snickered. "Jarvis, 'Tango Jealousy' please!"

He put down the glass and determinedly headed towards Loki, currently busy entertaining Pepper, Darcy, Maria, Rhodey and Happy with heck knew what whopper. When he reached his target the first notes of the tango played already. The looked the Liesmith straight in the eyes and outstretched a hand. Everybody went silent. The Mischief Maker narrowed his eyes for a second. Then he heard the music and it dawned on him. He looked down on Tony, lips slowly curving up and tipped his head sidewise a little before laying his fingers on the proffered hand. Stark yanked and Loki swiftly turned winding both their arms around his body. He grinned and let his weight fall over Tony's side in an elegant _volcada_. The Iron Man hummed in appreciation and led them out of the group. It proved Loki was as good at tango as he was at modern dance. They swirled and trotted around each other, gracefully wrapping their legs together, pulling gasps and applause from the audience.

Thor was grinding his teeth. Black clouds were suddenly covering the starlit sky. When the music stopped and Tony bent Loki over his knee, a sudden lightning bolt stroke near the tower, but the thunder was covered by enthusiastic clapping. Even Jane let go of her boyfriend's arm and showed her admiration.

Tony bowed and ostentatiously kissed Loki's knuckles. The Trickster only grinned wider. Darcy was enjoying all this too much. She screamed 'more, more!' and almost jumped out of her shoes. Lightning stroke outside again, but nobody seemed to notice... except the genius billionaire. He grabbed another full glass and hurried back to the couch. He passed Thor and Jane on his way and patted the Thunderer's bicep saying:

"You've got your new toy, Thunder Boy; let others have some fun too, baby."

Jane furrowed her brows. She scrutinized Thor and noticed the clenched jaw, the flush, the creased forehead, the pout... He was looking at the floor now, but she knew very well whom he had followed since the party started. She wasn't blind and even less stupid.

"Do you... umm... want to tell me something?" she asked kindly.

Thor couldn't look her in the eyes. He just shook his head and said: "Not tonight. This should be a happy night, of merriment and celebration..."

"Well, you don't seem very happy to me..." she sighed. "I'm going for some dessert..."

Thor felt like he needed another drink. Every day was harder for him. He knew he had no right to interfere with Loki's sex life, he knew his jealousy was unbecoming, but he couldn't help it. He loved Jane and wanted her, but his feelings for Loki were older and stronger. He felt miserable. He didn't want to hurt anyone; he wanted to do the right thing but he didn't exactly know what that thing was. Why did life have to be so difficult?

He drank his glass and took another. He looked for Jane and froze. She was animatedly talking to Loki on the terrace. They apparently withdrew from the other guests to have a private conversation. His first impulse was to dart that way, but Loki didn't seem menacing at all; he was leaning on the thick dark window, arms crossed over his chest, head tipped down and was obviously saying something, because Jane stopped talking and was giving him all her interest. At some point her eyes went big and she covered her mouth with one hand. Loki turned towards her and took her other hand. He talked some more and then Thor could make out his lips mouthing a 'thank you'. By Odin's beard! What could the Deceiver thank Jane for? Then Loki bent over Jane's hand and kissed it gently. Jane abruptly hugged the slender figure and Thor's jaw fell open. He didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't that! He wondered what convoluted lies did Loki's twisted mind come up with to elicit that reaction.

There were other people watching the scene carefully. Tony was clutching his bracelets, but relaxed when he saw Clint whispering something into Bruce's ear and Bruce slowly approaching the terrace. But nothing terrible happened. The two remained close, in a half hug, and kept on talking. Bruce knocked on the window startling them. He smiled shyly and pointed at his watch. It was close to midnight.

They entered back, Loki helping Jane over the threshold, and approached a still frozen in place Thor. The crowd began counting the seconds down. Jane and Loki hugged each other one armed and pulled Thor in the embrace too. The Thunderer was looking from one to the other, very confused and unsure. The countdown reached zero and two pairs of lips, one hot, one cool, both soft and fragrant, touched Thor on the corners of his mouth.

"Happy New Year, Thor!" they both said smiling little mischievous smirks.

"Jarvis, 'Auld Lang Syne', bagpipe version..." Tony asked.


End file.
